U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,492 discloses a motor control circuit for a DC-motor. The control circuit generates a pulse width modulated (PWM) control signal of which a duty cycle determines a speed of the motor. The motor is arranged between two half-bridges that are controlled by the PWM control signal and an inverted PWM control signal, respectively. A drawback of the prior art motor control circuit is the high ripple current and the high dissipation especially at zero output current to the motor.